winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Belladonna
Belladona is one of the Ancestral Witches who destroyed Domino and cursed Daphne. She is one of Valtor's mothers and is the Ancestral Witch who looks the most like Icy, one of the three descendants of the three Ancestresses. Belladonna also has the powers of ice like Icy. Appearance When Belladona still had a body, she looked like a humpbacked old woman with pale skin, long grayish white hair flowing down her back with part of it shaped like a collar and a long, thin hooked nose. She wore a black dress, a black cape, and a black mask. With her mask on she appeared to have glowing yellow eyes and it is unknown if this was her real eye color or an effect of the mask. In her spirit form at Cloud Tower, her dress, cape, and mask had a dark blue color while her skin had a pale ghostly grey color and her hair was blue. In the first movie, her spirit form had a purplish color while in the second movie it was red. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Belladona, along with Lysslis and Tharma, was mentioned as the Dark Force which destroyed Domino when Faragonda tells Bloom about the Great Dragon. The Ancestral Witches made their first physical appearance in "Bloom's Dark Secret", when Belladona and the other two witches were formed in a false vision made by the Trix to scare Bloom. |-|Season 3= Belladona and her sisters tell Bloom the truth about her parents. |-|Season 4= There was a portrait of the Ancestral Witches in the Hall of Enchantments along with the portraits of the other enemies of the Magic Dimension at Alfea. in Season 1]] remaining in Cloud Tower]] in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom]] Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Belladona was seen in the first film as a spirit trapped in the realm of Obsidian, along with her sisters, Lysslis and Tharma. They command their servant, in the first movie]] Mandragora, throughout the movie, targeting Bloom primarily. |-|Magical Adventure= Belladona appeared in the second movie with her sisters after their escape from the realm of Obsidian. Assisted by the Trix, the Ancestral Witches cause the negative part of the Tree of Life to take over the whole of it, possessed by Belladona in Magical Adventure]]annihilating its positive part with the exception of the positive magic that is contained in a pollen in Havram. Magical Abilities Belladona possesses the same ice powers as Icy, her descendant. She can control anything related to frost, ice and snow and is knowledgeable in the dark arts. Like all witches, she can fly and can use telekinesis. She can create a dragon, much stronger than that of Bloom (when not in its strongest state), which is made of ice shards. Usage of Magic *Bottomless Ice *Defrost or controlling cold temperatures Trivia *''Belladonna'' is an Italian word meaning Beautiful Lady, as well as the name for the Deadly Nightshade plant, which according to popular folklore was used by witches to make ointments that helped them to fly to witch gatherings. *While Belladona has been stated to be an ancestor of the Trix and Icy looks the most like her, the details of her exact relationship with the Trix has not been explicitly explained. **However, in the second movie, it is Lysslis who possesses Icy, not Belladona. *Belladona and the other Ancestral Witches appear not to be caring about both Valtor and the Trix although they all descend from the Ancestresses, and instead treat them like their servants. It is unknown why do they behave like this. *The appearance of the Ancestral Witches is inspired from those of typical fairy tale and folklore witches, especially the Wicked Fairy Godmother, being humpbacked old women with crooked noses and having hands with sharp pointy nails. Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Enemies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Obsidian Dimension Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4